


Hello

by DaniiRebel



Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniiRebel/pseuds/DaniiRebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry for everything that I've done." Loosely inspired by the song "Hello" by Adele. Canon divergent...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CPCoulter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPCoulter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dalton](https://archiveofourown.org/works/679239) by [CPCoulter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPCoulter/pseuds/CPCoulter). 



> This is what happens when I listen to the song over 150 times...  
> I apologize if this is horrible... it is my first foray into writing "Dalton" fic...

“You’ve reached Logan. I’m busy with more important things right now than taking your call, so leave a message and I might get back to you. _BEEP_.”

“Hello, Lo… Logan… Lo… I… Derek told me you are in Vegas for the weekend with your dad and Michelle. I have a couple days off of filming and could swing by and rescue you, and well I’d like to talk about what happened… Who am I kidding you probably won’t even listen to this… I just want to say I’m sorry… I should have never walked out that door.” I blurted out before hanging up and sinking to the floor.

\--------------------------------

**“Go! Run away just as things are getting serious! Go ahead and tell yourself that if you don’t take this role it’ll set your career back years or whatever excuse you want to tell yourself so you don’t have to admit you’re afraid! But if you walk out that door, don’t expect me to wait for you! In fact, don’t even bother coming back to Dalton!” Logan yelled at me, shaking with barely controlled rage as he clutched the bedpost.**

**“I won’t! I don’t need this stupid school anyways!” I yelled back at him, slamming the door behind me and storming past Derek as I fought to ignore the hurt in Logan’s eyes.**

\--------------------------------

“You’ve reached Logan Wright. I’m busy with more important things right now than taking your call, so leave a message and I might get back to you. If this is Sebastian don’t, just don’t. _BEEP_.”

“Hello, it’s me.... Um… How is college treating you? I guess you finally managed to get out of Westerville… I’m… I’m so sorry Lo… I should have never left… I hope you can forgive me…” I said before hanging up and wiping away the tears that hadn’t stopped falling since I woke up this morning.

\--------------------------------

“You’ve reached Logan Wright the Third. I’m busy with more important things right now than taking your call, so leave a message and I might get back to you. _BEEP_.”  
“Hello, it’s me, Jules… Congratulations! Derek tells me you graduated college today…. I miss you… I’m sorry…” I managed to get out before hanging up as the tears blurred my vision again.

\--------------------------------

“You’ve reached John Logan Wright the Third’s phone. I’m busy with more important things right now than taking your call, so leave a message and I might get back to you. If this is Jules, I forgive you… please just stop calling. _BEEP_.”

“Lo, I can’t… I can’t stop. I’m sorry… I love you still… I miss you… everything reminds me of you…” I choke out, unable to hold back the tears anymore. I let out a sob and hung up.

\--------------------------------

“You’ve reached Logan. I’m busy with more important things right now than taking your call, so leave a message and I might get back to you. _BEEP_.”

“Hello… it’s me again Lo… I’m in New York… Don’t kill him, but Derek gave me your address and told me you’d be home tonight. I’m standing outside of the restaurant across the street. Can we please talk? I miss you. Can we at least try to be friends again? I can’t keep going without you in my life, and I can’t let go. I still… I still love you… please just give me another chance. I’m sorry,” I sigh, barely able to hide the desperation in my voice. I settle back against the cool brick of the restaurant and prepared to wait, staring down at my phone in a vain attempt to will it to ring.

“Out of my way!” I heard Logan yell from across the street. My eyes widened and I looked up with a start, immediately zeroing in on him as he barreled through the crowd on the sidewalk and started running across the street to me.

“SIR WATCH OUT!!” An onlooker yelled as she reached out to pull him back out of the bus’s path.

“LO!!” I screamed as he realized what was happening a second too late, his eyes widening as the bus collided with him with a crunch and a squeal of brakes. Within seconds I was at his side, tears streaming down my face as I pleaded, “Logan! Lo! Lo you can’t leave me! Not now, you’re not allowed to leave me yet! Hang on! Damn it, don’t die! Please don’t leave me!!”

“Jules… Jules, I love you. I’m sorry….” He said, his voice getting weaker and sounding like it was coming through a fog.

\---------------------------------

Logan POV

“Jules… Jules, I love you. I’m sorry. I love you! Jules, I’m not going anywhere! Come on! Come back to me!” I pleaded with him, barely able to contain the excitement at the sound of Jules voice.

“LO!” Jules gasped as his eyes flew open and looked around the room wildly.

“I’m here and I’m not going anywhere, Jules. I’m sorry,” I blurted before abruptly, but gently, pulling him into a kiss… a kiss that I hoped would say everything that I couldn’t seem to put into words.

After a moment, when he still wasn’t responding, I started to pull back, afraid I had just imagined him waking. “No,” he growled, his hand coming to clutch my wrist.

“Okay, your highness,” I murmured before diving back into the kiss, smiling as he kissed right back.


End file.
